Undercover Shelter
by Lambalani
Summary: Lena has had no action in her life so far. Ever since collage,nothing has changed. That is until a certain person changes her life,forever. More chapters to come. M in the future for violence.
1. Daily Basis

**Hello there! My new story,hoping it lasts for long! I hope you enjoy it too!**

**AN: I do not own Assassin's Creed nor the Charaters. If I ever did,This game would have A LOT of merchandise. **

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter One

It was mid-night as I sighed,moving a piece of my hair out of my sight and behind my ear. I was home alone once again,just exploring my new house that I had moved into just a few weeks ago. The tub of ice-cream I held in my hand was starting to make my hand numb and I put it on the kitchen counter,huffing boringly. It was always at this time of night I'd wake up from another bad,weird dream that has been occurring since I've moved here. There was nothing to do but stay up till 2 o' clock and wake up the next morning,going to work and not getting off till 10. How awesome is that? Nothing new,ever. I had finished collage last year and I now just barely got the money to do what ever I needed to get on my feet. Now that I got everything,nothing surprising ever happened the past few weeks,and I was eager for something to happen. I had even prayed to my heavenly father to bring some action to my life. Finishing my tub of ice-cream,I threw it into the trash and slumped upstairs to my bedroom,hoping to fall asleep quick as possible. These things shouldn't happen to 21 year old women,I thought to myself. I laid down getting comfortable and turning off my night stand,closing my eyes and soon faded out of the world,into a deep sleep.

"Goooood morning,America! How are you today? Get up SLEEPY-HEADS!-",the radio screamed to a halt as I hit the mute button. "Yippy,do da. Another day of work. How fun.",I groaned getting out of bed and slipping my red slippers on. I walked to my mirror,seeing my brown long hair all nappy on one side,my gray eyes still puffy and full of sleep. I puffed my cheeks out,my pink lips puckering. I laughed mentally to myself as I grabbed my brush and combed it out.

"Okay,Lena. Today you're gonna make a lot of money and you're gonna be happy.",I said to myself as I put on my blue jeans and brownish red Nike's on.

I looked into my living room mirror and was surprised that I didn't look too crappy,my brown long sleeve shirt sticking to my small frame,and my over jacket looking classy with it. I nodded to myself in satisfaction,heading out the door,locking it and getting into my Lamborghini. The ride to the wine store wasn't but 30 minutes long and by the time I got there,people were already buying the most fanciest wine ever made. Rolling my eyes as I saw my co-worker,Josh,wave at me I got out of my car locking it and heading inside. "Hey there,my beautiful! How are you?",Josh asked in the most girlish voice ever. Yes,Josh was gay,a homosexual. I smiled for the first time today,thanks to Josh.

I shook my head,taking off my jacket and putting it down,"I guess you can say I'm doing good."

He scoffed and handed me my apron for the day. I looked around the store seeing so many people it hurt my eyes. "Since when did our wine get so good?",I asked Josh. He only shrugged and went to help a customer,I looked around for a customer to help that was waiting. "Ma'am? Have you had any assistance?",I called out to her and she immediately rushed over to place an order. Sighing to myself I knew this was going to be another long day,a very long day in fact.

**

* * *

****Argh,I know. It's waayyyy too short. BUT,The next chapter will be uber long. Trust me. More action in the next chapter too. Just be patient my little pretties!**

**I'd also love it if you'd review.. I need to know what's good with it and not so good. I'll love your criticness! - don't think that's spelled right.. LOL.**


	2. Great,Just Great

**Alright,On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Remember,I do not own Assassin's Creed,Desmond or the warehouse. If I did,The game would be more awesomer than it is. (and "Awesomer" isn't even a word.)  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

"We need to assist a customer over here,Lena!",Josh yelled taking and collecting money. I shook my head in frustration,moving another piece of my hair out of my sight for the fortieth time this whole day. _Why were we the only ones working today?_,I thought. I quickly went to the other side of the counter,seeing a man in a white jacket and jeans. "Y-Yes? May I help you?",I asked politely as I could. He nodded his head,reading off a small paper and replied, "I need 10 bottles of scotch,8 bottles of vodka and another 10 of red wine." He gave the small piece of paper to me to go over and I quickly went to the back. Why did he need all these? Was he some alcoholic? I shook my head trying to stay focused on the order,I don't need to loose my mind right now. This was my biggest order yet today and I still needed two others. Huffing in more frustration I carried the big box to the carrying cart and lifting it with the strength I had. I pushed it to the front and stopping it right when I reached the man,I set the carrying cart down carefully,looking up at the man. I had noticed his scar on his lips and his growing beard. "Here you go,Just let me tally up the order.",I said blowing a piece of hair as I went behind the counter,I could have sworn he laughed at me. I totaled up the amount and rang it up to 55.99,I got the recite and handed it to the man. "Total is 55.99.",I said sighing as he got out his wallet. I looked him over,noticing the tattoo he wore on his left forearm,his brown hair and his eyes was what caught me off guard,they were the brightest honey color I had ever seen. "Uh,Ma'am. Here's the money.",He said softly trying to get my attention. I snapped out of it and quickly took the money,opening the cash register, a slight blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Out of 100,you get back 44.50",I said softly handing him his money.

I saw him smile and nod in the corner of my eye. "I could use some help,if you don't mind..",he looked at my name tag. "Lena." I couldn't help but laugh softly and look up at him,smiling. "At your service.",I replied getting out of the counter. I looked around once more only seeing Josh and another customer left,the sun setting,little light shining in on the wine store. I pushed the carrying cart out of the store and by a big black and red charger,I looked it over also,it was beautiful. "This is yours?",I asked out of curiosity. He nodded opening his trunk and replied, "Yep. Cost me about,psh,40 grand?",I whistled in amazement. "You must work a lot to get your money..",I smiled then grunted as I tried to lift the box into the trunk with much ease as possible. "Whoa,Hold on.",He said grabbing the other end of the box to help."W-Why do you need all these for?",I asked finally getting the box into the trunk. He only laughed and closed the trunk. I shook my head and huffed a piece of my hair flying away from my face, "I'm a bartender." I made the 'Oh okay' face. I squinted my eyes at him, "May I ask what your name is?" I saw his eyes look around as if he was looking for a name to come up with. "Desmond.",he finally said. I nodded and shook his hand, "Nice meeting you,Desmond." He laughed, "You too,Lena."

"You got everything?",I asked as he unlocked his car.

"Yeah,I got it. Thanks.", He replied as he backed up out of the parking lot. As he did,He winked.

Wait.. He winked? I made a face of confusion then was suddenly interrupted by Josh calling out to me. "Lena! Time to close up!",He called out. I nodded rushing over and getting my belongings. It was already dark out as I locked the doors to the wine shop,making sure the alarm was on in case something happened. Josh was waiting for me to finish up as he leaned on my car,looking as if I had done something. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"You need a ride,Josh?", I asked as he shook his head.

"No,Thanks for asking. I saw you with that gorgeous man outside and I couldn't help but laugh my little heart.", He laughed softly.

"_Oh,come on!_ He was just a guy who bought a lot of wine!", I groaned as I unlocked my car.

"Please,He's totally into you. The way he looked at you while you worked,_Ooh!_", Josh exclaimed.

I made a face at him and rushed into my car,embarrassed. "No,Josh. He's not.", I said shaking my head and buckling my seat belt. Josh only laughed and got into his mustang,taking off leaving me alone to my thoughts. _Thanks,Josh_, I thought groaning. I put the keys into the engine and started it up,only to find out my car wouldn't start. I tried a couple of times and failed to get the car going. "Great. Just what I needed.",I sighed unbuckling my seat belt and getting out of the car,locking it. I looked around only seeing a couple of cars pass by,the wind making me shiver. _Guess I'll have to walk home_,I thought frowning. My lips were becoming dry from the wind,my hands at my sides,and I could see my breath as I breathed out. I wasn't too far from home,I knew every time to pass the biggest alley that was in town,that I was _half_ way there. I sighed and as a huge gush of wind blew pass and I stayed still,a bright light shined on me,covering my eyes to adjust my eye sight,I saw two men geared up and coming towards me.

"Ma'am,You're going to have to come with us.",the one man said,the mask he wore,making his voice muffled.

"Why? I don't even know you people. Now,If you don't mind,I'm going home.", I said shaking and turning to leave until one of the men grabbed my arm a little _too_ hard.

"Ah! Let go!",I squirmed as I was being lifted up off the ground,I didn't stay in the air for too long till the two men were shot,me falling to the ground.

I grunted and sat up seeing where the shot came from,my eyes widened as I rushed over to the big red and black charger. "_Desmond!_", I shouted nearly getting ran over by Desmond. "Be careful! Get in!", I yelled and I quickly obeyed. I panted,quickly buckling my seat belt as he took off,making the car jerk. I looked back at the destination I once was at,it slowly fading out of sight. I then turned towards Desmond,staring at him in disbelief.

"What was that?",I yelled in disbelief.

His eyes widen, "I was saving you! You'll thank me later!" He looked at me as I huffed and crossed my arms,him studying me.

"What are you looking at?", I murmured,staring at the road in front of me. He shook his head and kept driving.

We sat there in silence as one of us tried to come up with something to talk about. I realized that I was supposed to be home in my bed,asleep. I looked at the digital clock and it read 1 o' clock in the _morning_. I quickly turned to him,I was very tired at the moment,and when I'm tired,I get mad. "Where are we going,Desmond?", I growled. He gave me a weird look and replied, "Away from this place. It's not safe for you to be here anymore." I gawked at him and yelled, "I can't just _leave_! Take me back!" I hit his arm hard enough for him to wince only slightly and he tried to pull away only making the car sway almost out of the lane. "Watch it! You almost got us killed! This is the more reason to get away from here." ,He sighed getting back in the lane.

"Look! I don't even know _anything_ about you! I could call this _kidnapping_!",I glared at him and he rolled his eyes.

"It's not _kidnapping_,it's protecting you.", He stated and I snapped.

"From _what_? I'm just a 21 year old,working at a _wine_ store! So far there has been no harm in that!",I yelled in frustration.

"Then you don't know the half of it. Lena,Do you know about your family's history?",He looked at me with a very serious look and I nodded.

"Yeah,My dad moved from Italy,got a job here in Massachusetts, and ever since we've owned wine.",I clearly stated,acting as if nothing was wrong with my family. He shook his head,smiling slightly. "Did you know your Dad worked for a special company? Did he ever tell you,before you heard about the murder,that he had something the company wanted?",He said as I silently and carefully listened to his words. I shook my head in more disbelief,my father never told me anything about his jobs,only kept close with Mom and I. I sat back in the seat,my head low in thought. My dad had been murdered by gang members,is what the policemen had told my mother. "If you know so much about my family,then tell me how my father died.",I said blankly with no emotion.

"Alright. What they told you was a lie,apparently. He was actually killed by the head manager of Abstergo,Warren Vidic. Your father refused to give something called the _'Piece of Eden'_. That was what Abstergo wanted all along.",He spoke softly,knowing that this would hurt me.

He continued, "When your dad moved from Italy,it was to get away from people like Warren. He didn't know that Abstergo was a Templar company,nor does anyone else know,but they knew your father was an Assassin. Just like you and I."

"Assassin's..?", I replied,confused. Desmond only shook his head.

"Assassin's are here to bring peace and the Templar's only want to force peace on us,with the _'Piece of Eden'_. We and the Templar's have been around for a _very_ long time. We have ancestors that are Assassin's,also.", He looked at me as the car stopped for the first time.

I looked around seeing that we had stopped in front of what looked like to be a warehouse. "Where are we?",I asked. "Get out.", was his only reply as he quickly got out of the car and walking towards the warehouse. I quickly got out and followed after,the air was humid and chilly as I wrapped my arms around me,shaking. As you can tell,I don't like the cold. Desmond turned back and locked the charger,turning back again picked up his pace on getting to the warehouse. "Desmond? Could you please tell me where we are?", I said my voice shaking as I tried to see around the warehouse,but failed to only be surrounded by darkness. There was no moon,only dark clouds and dirt around me. I didn't notice Desmond had stopped and I bumped into his back,making an _'oof'_ sound. "Watch where you step,Lena.", his voice dark and colder than outside. I only nodded, focusing on getting myself warm. He opened the door and I was greeted by warmth,my eyes wanting to close from exhaustion.

"Desmond..", was my only word before I passed out,seeing nothing but dark warmth.

* * *

**_REVIEW! _**

******This was my longest chapter yet! But hey,The next more chapters WILL be longer! I just need to get used to being _"patient"_.. **

******So,Please! Review,I'd love to see what you liked and didn't like about it! Plus,It encourages me to write more! :D  
**


End file.
